


Neck Pains

by julisprite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mikanni, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julisprite/pseuds/julisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie isn't necessarily helpful, but she's ready to help a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck Pains

Mikasa's neck had been aching since the night before, a result of sleeping the wrong way all night. The following day of vigorous training had done little to help. By supper, her neck felt like it was being stabbed by ten different knives. She'd taken off her scarf, earning very exaggerated reactions from several trainees.

She pressed a cloth filled with ice to her neck, simultaneously attempting to eat a slice of bread. Her endeavors remained futile, however, when even moving her mandible sent shocks of pain through her body. She resigned to only taking sips of water while massaging her own neck.

"You're a wreck."

Mikasa looked up, her neck earning another jolt of pain, and met Annie's always-tired-looking eyes with her own.

"What?"

"You're never /this/ weak. You can't even eat."

"Thanks for the update," Mikasa turned her head away, trying to down her glass of water despite the pain, when a bowl clattered in front of her.

"Soup goes down better than bread anyway," hummed Annie over her shoulder as she retreated back to her table across the room.

* * *

 

After the sun had gone down, Mikasa walked over to the Training Pit, a simple dirt plane filled with punching bags and dummies.

Annie was there, just as she suspected, her arms and legs working diligently to break the leather tearing of one suspended dummy. Despite the fury in her limbs, her face stayed as stoic as possible, not even a smirk nor a frown from her lips, not the slightest tilt to her eyebrows.

"Thanks for the soup," muttered Mikasa, leaning against the post that surrounded the Pit.

"You didn't eat it," said Annie, not curtailing her movements for even a minute.

"I tried," she walked over to the dummy next to Annie, trying to kick and punch it without straining her neck, "it hurt."

"How does a neck pain get you down like this. You still managed with a broken wrist. Why this?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

The girls pounded on the leather in complete silence for a long while, still hammering their fists as the last of the buildings' lights went out. Only the moon illuminated their bodies.

Mikasa finally gave up, the pain making her movements erroneous despite her undaunted resolve. She walked over to a bench near the edge of the pit, massaging her throbbing neck muscles. The pain was so overwhelming, she didn't notice Annie's strikes cease, much less when her mouth attached itself to her neck and began to move vigorously.

Mikasa jerked away, only resulting in stars in her eyes from the sudden jolt of pain through her spine.

She stared at Annie, only to recieve an adamant stare right back.

Just as quickly as she had pulled away, she gravitated right back, pressing her lips against the top of Annie's head as Annie left soft bites on her neck, not necessarily alleviating the pain, but definitely making it less noticable. After several minutes of intimacy, Mikasa pulled back, breathing heavily.

"One of the guards might catch us."

"They haven't yet," murmured Annie as she tugged at Mikasa's shirt greedily.

"They still might," she grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, the pain catching back up.

"Okay, then we can continue later," she pressed a sloppy kiss against Mikasa's lips, stood up, and took Mikasa's hand as she drifted toward the edge of the training forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody wrote the Mikanni, so therefore, I did.


End file.
